The Building 469, second floor refurbishment is planned to consolidate and provide appropriate laboratory space for the Pathology and Histotechnology Laboratory, the Animal Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory and the High-Throughput Mouse Genotyping Laboratory which provide scientific support services for the animal-based research activities of NCI investigators. Specifically, the Pathology and Histotechnology Laboratory assists in animal study design and provides imaging and image analysis, laser capture micro-dissection, immunohistochemistry, tissue microarray and pathology evaluation. The Animal Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory is responsible for the health monitoring of all rodents at the NCI-operated animal facilities in Frederick and Bethesda and focusses on the use of molecular assays such as PCR. The High-Throughput Mouse Genotyping Laboratory providing genotyping services to investigators breeding genetically engineered mice to identify mice baring particular genes of interest, which are then used in experimental protocols and focusses on the use of automated assays so that high numbers of animals can be genotyped quickly. The co-location of these laboratories will allow these groups to share equipment/instrumentation and to cross-train and share staff across the different disciplines to enhance efficiencies and effectiveness.